zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker/Portal-Kombat/Part III
Up the Great Sea Without a Sail After being found at sea by a mysterious boat, you awaken much later on a sunny island, underneath a shady nook of some sort. You hear somebody calling to you from the small red boat you're sitting in. As it turns out, it was the boat that was speaking to you! This is the King of Red Lions, and it has been watching you ever since you attempted to enter the Forsaken Fortress. He tells you that it's useless to attempt it in your current state, because the boss of that place is none other than Ganon, Emperor of the Dark Realm right out of the legend. He was apparently sealed away long ago by the power of the Gods, which he had hoped to wield himself. After a long hiatus, he has returned and is once again at large. There's only one thing that can stop him, but it apparently won't be easy to obtain. Looks like it will be a voyage of epic proportions from here on out, but you won't be getting anywhere without a Sail. Fortunately, there seems to be one somewhere here on Windfall Island. It's very easy to find, actually. As soon as you're done talking to your boat, run across the field and under the white stone archway. The road here leads to a few shops. Go to the outdoors stall run by the man in the blue hoodie coat. This man is named Zunari, and he travelled from a cold island far away. He's rather particular about how you speak with him, so be sure to inquire about what's for sale at the correct counter. Listen to his story, and then buy his mystery item, the only thing that survived from his wrecked ship, for 80 Rupees. And with that, you've just found yourself the finest Sail in the world! Treat it as such! Jailbreak Just because you've got a Sail doesn't mean you're finished up with this island. Nope, not by a long shot. This is the sidequest hub of the game, and you've got to get started on what you can currently accomplish here- there is also some non-optional material here too. For starters, head over to the Windfall Island jail. You'll find the entrance near the brick wall up near the hill with the tombstone and the dancing man in front of it. Enter the building and you'll meet Tingle, who wishes to find fairies and get rich. People apparently locked him up here because they mistook him for some kind of troublemaker. To set him loose, go behind the barrels in the corner of the room. There's a floor switch here. Step on it, and the door will swing open. Tingle will be so happy, he'll hand you the Tingle Tuner! If you have a Game Boy Advance and Link-Up Cable, from here on out you can optionally be accompanied by Tingle, who will be the second player. Tingle has a variety of abilities, such as shielding you temporarily, letting you hover for a few seconds, refilling your arsenal and life gauge, bombing some obstacles and enemies, helping you find your way around and scan enemies, and letting you uncover some hidden secrets. You can only call Tingle from areas that have maps, though. This means everywhere except for certain indoors areas like houses and caves, as well as boss battles and a few other select locations. Of course, all of these functions are entirely optional, but because this is a 100% walkthrough, they'll be noted as the story progresses. Tingle will also give you Tingle's Chart. This is the first of many, many types of charts you'll encounter. If you use it while out at sea, it will show you the location of Tingle Island, Windfall Island, and a couple of spots where Rupee-related fairies reside. It's also drawn in crayon colors and it sounds like a horn whenever you close it up. As he leaves, he tells you that if you ever need help with charts, visit Tingle. He says this twice, with a long pause, to boot. That's because this will be especially important much later on. Don't forget it. The Art of Pictography Tingle has left the building, and now you have the chance to explore his dingy cell. You can crawl under the bed for a Blue Rupee, but the real reward here lies a little further inside. You might notice the wooden crate he was sitting on can be pushed to the side, but you can also just roll into it to smash it. Either way, you'll reveal a crawlspace in the wall. Crouch down and enter. You'll be in a crawling maze of sorts, and there are a few Rupees to find around here- just be careful to not walk onto any floor that is made up of wooden planks. These are trapdoors run by Rats that will drop you out of the maze, and you'll end up in the nook where your boat is. To avoid these, stand still, press (L) and tilt © upwards to get a first-person view while you crawl. Eventually, you'll come across a new room with a few skulls and rocks around the floor. Get up and open the treasure chest on top of the rock platform to get a hidden item: the Picto Box! With this item, you can snap up to three black-and-white Pictographs of anything you please. Then you can show them to people, or keep them around for the memories. If you don't like a pictograph, you can delete it at any time. Leave the maze quickly by dropping down one of the trapdoors. The King of Red Lions will seem eager to leave, but you're not done yet. Time to put this Picto Box to good use. Run up to the circular area of town with the windmill. Enter one of the small doors here that doesn't have an awning over it. Inside is Lenzo's house. This old man will let you look around because you also have a Picto Box. Run up the stairs to find a gallery of Pictographs that he took in his youth. Examine each one- you'll learn a bit of valuable information from nearly every snapshot. Afterwards, run back downstairs and wait for Lenzo. He'll ask if you'd like to be his assistant in Pictography. Agree, and he'll give you three objectives to complete. Keep in mind that the pictures he wants need to have full-body shots of the people he asks for, and they need to be facing you as well. The first and third will actually be easier to get one right after the other, so attempt the second subject first. *'Pictograph 2:' To find this one, go up the stairs next to Zunari's shop. Open the door up there and you'll be in a coffee shop. You have to take a picture of the old man named Gossack who is by one of the tables, but you have to take a picture of him while he's scared. To do this, roll into one of the counters to scare him, then run to a corner, turn around and take the picture. Make sure his head is turning to face you, and that his whole body is in the picture. This might take a couple of tries, but at least you'll have it out of the way. *'Pictograph 1:' To get the next one, you'll have to run quickly to the area outside Windfall Jail where you freed Tingle from. Run down the hill by the white fence, and get the attention of the old beggar man. Decline his request and then he'll stop running around to bother you and block your vision. While standing by the area where the white fence ends, make sure you get the walking man, Anton, to stop in his tracks. As long as you're standing near him, he won't move. From here, take out your Picto Box and zoom in towards the red postbox by the docks. Eventually, a man dressed in red whose name is Garrickson will walk into view. You don't have to get his face exactly, but get a shot from the side that shows his full body- and this has to be EXACTLY when he puts a letter into the red postbox, so as soon as you see the letter leave his pocket, take the pictograph with his full body shot from the side, and the letter out of his pocket. *'Pictograph 3:' To get the very last one, run back to the circular area where Lenzo's house is. Stand on the white steps next to the door with the windmill over it and get a good full body view from the front of the girl dressed in yellow/orange: Linda. Eventually, the man named Anton from before who you stopped in his tracks earlier, will wander into view. Make sure your Picto Box can capture both of their entire bodies from the front. When they look at each other for a brief moment, take the picture. Now that you have all three objectives completed, return them to Lenzo. If you did them incorrectly, he'll tell you what needs to be fixed. If he accepts them, you get a Joy Pendant. It might seem like a bad reward for all that work, but completing this sidequest will open a new one for later on. Fun and Games The King of Red Lions mentioned earlier that there is no time to play. Of course, he's wrong. You have all the time in the world! First off, enter the building under the windmill. You'll meet Salvatore who runs the "Sinking Ships" minigame. It costs 10 Rupees to play, and you have to get lucky and blast the invisible squids hidden somewhere on the grid. It's all luck, but once you get a correct hit, look for the next section of the squid below, above, or to the side of that shot. One squid is two squares long, another is three squares long, and another is four squares long. The game is fairly self-explanatory, just listen to the music to tell when you've defeated a squid. The first time you win the game, you get Piece of Heart #2 as a prize! The second time you win, you get Treasure Chart #7 (1/41). For future reference, Treasure Charts are actually numbered in the game and are almost always obtained out of order, but we're keeping track to make sure we get all 41 of them! Keep trying at the game, and if you're especially lucky and you can break the high score, you'll also get Treasure Chart #23 (2/41). If at any time you feel like you're running low on cash, you get get three more Yellow Rupees by climbing up behind the grid of the "Sinking Ships" minigame. In addition, you can get another Yellow Rupee from a treasure chest. To find this one, go outside to the circular area and go up the white steps. Enter the rich man's house and stare down over the railing. Jump down over the railing to where the stage is and that's where you can get the treasure chest. Just be sure to not break any of the vases here, or the man will make you pay 10 Rupees per jar! Back in the circular area outside the "Sinking Ships" game room, go through the only door you haven't opened yet. You'll be in Mrs. Marie's School of Joy. Talk to her and she'll ask you to reason with the children outside, the Killer Bees. Talk to them and agree to play their game of hide-and-seek. You have to find all four of them. It's pretty easy. *'Jun-Roberto:' To find the first kid, run back to the area outside Tingle's cell and check behind the gravestone. Chase after him and roll into him to catch him. *'Jin:' To find the second kid, run to the house that is across the field, separated from the rest of the town. This is the Bomb Shop. Go around the side and sidle across the narrow ledge like at the Forsaken Fortress to reach the kid. Chase after him and roll into him to catch him. *'Jan:' To reach the third one, go back to the circular area. Go under one of the archways here that leads to the big archway below. From here, go left and check behind the bush to find the kid. This one is very slow, and you can catch it by just running normally. *'Ivan:' The leader of the group is on top of the tree that the beggar man mopes around by the big archway. Roll into it to knock him from the top of the tree- this is the only way to do it. He can run faster than the others, so you'll have to be more accurate with your rolling. After you have all four of them, you get Piece of Heart #3. Go back and talk to Mrs. Marie to get a Purple Rupee as well, worth 50 Rupees! Go outside and then go back in, then hand her a Joy Pendant to receive an additional Red Rupee. Also, note that you can roll into the tree by the Bomb Shop's door to trigger a short cutscene where you find another Joy Pendant hidden up there by the Killer Bees. Tingle Tuner Tutorial If you have a GBA and Linkup Cable, there are a couple more things to do around here before you leave. Basically, it's a tutorial for using the Tingle Tuner. Tingle will give you simple instructions, such as to walk onto marked areas of his map. First off, run over to the red postbox by the docks. It's very easy to notice. Next, Tingle will make you look for benches, and you have to visit them in this order: for the first one, run under the big archway from the red postbox and continue up the road until you see a red door on your right. The first bench is right next to it. To reach the second one, keep running up the road past Zunari's stall. A man named Sam is actually sitting in this second bench, which has a view of the sea. To find the final one, go up the stairs to the side of where you found this bench. Just walk along the brick wall here and you'll reach it in no time- it's by Lenzo's door. After this, Tingle will tell you to scan the area for some Rupees. Move the Tingle icon around here to the exclamation points on his map. The first point will reveal a Green Rupee, and the second point will make Tingle give you your next objective. Go to the outdoors area around the jail where you freed Tingle from and use the Tingle Bomb where Tingle tells you to. It will make a jar appear with a Red Rupee. With that, the tutorial ends. To find the true prize, go back to the circular area where Lenzo's shop is. Look around here for a ladder. Climb up it, and from that small terrace leap on top of the blue awning over Mrs. Marie's School of Joy. Tingle will give you a nice little extra reward by making the costs his balloon, shield, and random "Kooloo-Limpah" effects go down by 10 Rupees each. With that taken care of, go back and visit the King of Red Lions. Climb aboard and set sail for an island to the east of here. The Great Sea awaits! Category:Walkthroughs